dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb Triumphant
Spirit Bomb Triumphant (やっぱり最強孫悟空!!魔人ブウ消滅, Yappari Saikyo Son Goku!! Majin Bu Shometsu) is the eleventh episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 13, 1995. Its original American air date was March 28, 2003. Summary Last time, Goku made the Super Spirit Bomb and he was ready to fire it. When Goku was about to fire it, Vegeta was laying on the ground because he had been injured while trying to distract Kid Buu. Vegeta tells Goku he can not move and told Goku to throw the bomb without worrying about him. Kid Buu, thinking of this goes and steps on Vegeta and he waits and laughs. Goku, being unable to fire, just stands there. Then Kid Buu fires at Goku, who tries to resist it. Good Majin Buu then woke up with a mad face, but when Mr. Satan ran towards him, Good Buu just knocked him down and Mr. Satan does not know why. Good Buu pushes Kid Buu and tells Mr. Satan to take Vegeta. Then Kid Buu fires a blast at Good Buu, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan runs over and carries Vegeta away. Then, Mr. Satan tells Goku to throw the Spirit Bomb right away. Goku then fires, and Kid Buu fires at it, but the bomb was too strong. However, as soon as the bomb reaches Buu, he takes control of it and stops it dead in its tracks. Back on Earth, the others are trying to find a way to help Goku. Goku tries to do his best to beat Kid Buu, but Goku's strength was too drained, and he could not muster the power to push the bomb into Kid Buu. Then, Kid Buu walks with the bomb. Vegeta wakes up and asks Mr. Satan to ask the citizens to give more energy to make the ball stronger. Mr. Satan refuses, knowing that the people had already given too much energy, and if they gave anymore, they might die of exhaustion. Then, Vegeta tells Mr. Satan that if they do not do it, Kid Buu will destroy everyone and everything in the universe. Vegeta demands that Mr. Satan do it, but Mr. Satan refuses to sacrifice the life of his people. Vegeta was about to give up when it hit him. They still had a wish left on Namek. Vegeta asks Dende to revive Goku's strength with the last wish. A patient Porunga happily grants the wish, and Goku's strength is restored. Just then, Kid Buu fires the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. Goku is about ready to give up, when Dende telepathically informs him that his full strength is back. Thanking him, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan just before the Spirit Bomb kills him, he stops it and pushes it back at Kid Buu. Trying with all his might, Buu pushes back. At the same time, Goku has a flashback of all the events that have happened because of Buu, and selflessly says that he enjoyed fighting him, and that he would like it if Buu was reincarnated as a better person someday. After the flashback, everybody (except for a still-surprised Mr. Satan) cheers Goku on, and they tell him to kill Buu. Babidi is even cheering for Goku in Hell, and all of the villains there are amazed at Goku's power (Frieza, unsuprised, even says "Of course...!"). With a great force of power, Goku pushes the Spirit Bomb into Buu. Kid Buu can not hold it back anymore, and with a look of fear on his face, Buu is completely obliterated, and is defeated. Knowing that the threat of the evil side of Majin Buu is gone now, Goku powers down, and Vegeta, with a sigh of relief, falls on the ground. As Goku's feet hit the ground, he smiles and gives Vegeta a thumbs up, telling Vegeta that they do make a good team after all. Vegeta looks up and smiles back, and gives him another thumbs up. From that moment on, Goku and Vegeta were no longer enemies, but friends. The Earth was finally at peace, and all was well once again. Major events *Kid Buu is destroyed by Goku. Fights *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu *Goku vs. Kid Buu Trivia *When Piccolo and Gohan are speaking in their minds about the battle, Gohan states "And we can't even get there to help unless Kibito Kai takes us" even though Gohan never heard the name of Kibito Kai, even though he could have saw him when Kibito Kai came on Earth to save Goku and Vegeta from Kid Buu's Planet Burst. *The farmer shown in this episode looks remarkably similar to the farmer from the episode "The New Threat". *Unlike in the episode "Vegeta's Respect", the edited version did not include the scenes showing the dead villains. *Babidi does not seem to realize that the Majin Buu that killed him is separate from the Kid Buu that was killed by Goku. He says "This must be what joy feels like!" when Kid Buu was being destroyed. *When Babidi says "This must be what joy feels like!", Goku is shown in the Crystal Ball in his normal form although he is in Super Saiyan form. *In the remastered Funimation DVDs, the montage of all Buu's transformations and fights leading up to final confrontation on the Supreme Kai's planet has a monologue from Goku stating that he knew that Buu had a moral struggle inside him and the only way Evil Buu could reform is to experience his life being taken away against his will, like he did to so many others. In the original Funimation dub, this sequence is silent except for accompanying music like the original Japanese audio. *Goku's last words to Majin Buu are changed in the English dubs. Instead of just biding him farewell, he says "Adios" (Spanish for "Goodbye") and an extra line is added: "See you in the flipside, Majin Buu!" *After killing Kid Buu, Goku tells Vegeta "We make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" This was a reference to Vegeta's line in episode 22, "Goku Strikes Back", when Goku and Vegeta are about to fight. This was set eleven years, fifteen sagas, and 249 episodes ago (going by the first, shorter English version with 276 episodes). Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z